Vagas imágenes, posible reencuentro?
by Knight ice
Summary: Esos últimos días Ichigo había estado perdido en sus pensamientos, divagando, solo pensando en ella la chica que creía ver. Mi Primer fic de Bleach, denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, es mi primer fic que hago sobre Bleach, asi que espero les agrade.

Agradeceria reviews etc...

disclaimer : personajes de Tite kubo sensei

* * *

La vida no es facil, menos cuando eres un joven estudiante de preparatoria y un shinigami sustituto.  
Asistir a clases y ayudar a la sociedad de almas no era realmente molesto, el queria proteger a sus amigos familia y los espíritus de los hollows, pero aun asi todo eso terminaba limitando su tiempo.

Mas aun, últimamente creia ver cosas, siendo precisos a alguien, una chica, alguien que a momentos pasaba,  
ligera y desapercibida para los demás y casualmente de alguna forma algo le impedía verla bien o siquiera acercarse a ella; un camión gente, espíritus que necesitaban ayuda.

El tenia una ligera idea de quien podría ser, ese cabello, esa figura, no habia dudas. Pero como es que ella estaba ahi?

- Ichigo... ICHIGO? - los gritos y un golpe en la cara lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- Joder Rukia, eso a dolido - dijo Ichigo mientras se frotaba la zona de impacto.

- jaja, bueno era eso o el café en la cara, tu dices, ya estas despierto? - Renji sostenía divertida y amenazadora mente el vaso de café en la mano mientras con la otra tomaba otra dona.

Ese dia, para relajarse un poco, habia salido a pasear con Renji Rukia y Orihime. Solo Uryu y Chad no habían podido asistir. Como si eso en verdad pudiera resultar relajante habian quedado en un pequeño y conocido cafe y asi mientras esperaban a Orihime decidieron sentarse y probar algo.

-chicos lo siento, llego tarde - Ichigo miro, era Orihime

-Inoue-san, no te preocupes, aqui los retrasados también van llegando-

!paz!

- los que ? - Rukia dijo luego de haber vuelto a golpear a Ichigo.

- OK, ok, chicos - dijo Renji intentado tranquilizar de una u otra forma a la pequeña shinigami - pedimos algo mas o a dar una vuelta?-

- chicos que tal si vamos al karaoke ? - opino Orihime, algo animada.

Dado que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, se dirigieron a ahi, en cuanto terminaron de comer y pagar la cuenta. La caminata fue de lo mas común peleas tontas y uno que otro moretón que termino con los dos chicos pidiendo perdón.  
En el lugar se dirigieron a la recepción y mientras ellos hablaban con la encargada Ichigo no puedo evitar voltear. En frente, en la otra acera estaba una chica de espaldas mirando el aparador.

Ichigo ya no escuchaba a sus amigos pidiéndole dinero, solo la veia a ella.  
era ella, la chica que estaba viendo estos últimos dias y que no podía asegurar que realmente la había visto.

Sin decir mas y sin escuchar lo que le gritaban salio corriendo del establecimiento, por poco lo atropellaban pero cruzo como pudo la acera y corrió a la chica.

- espera¡, espera por favor... Nell -

La chica se detuvo y volteo a verlo.

Ichigo dejo de correr y se detuvo frente a ella. la miro, sus ojos verde grisáceo y su cabello verde azulado. Era ella, era Nell.

- Hola Ichigo, cuanto tiempo sin vernos -


	2. Chapter 2

- Hola Ichigo, cuanto tiempo sin vernos -

_ Nell... como es que tu... -

- Ichigo?

No dijo mas, la aparente calma de Nell ceso y se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo muy fuerte, demasiado para el gusto del chico;  
provoco que cayera de senton con ella sobre el. El quedándose sin aire y ella prácticamente gritándole al oido.

- Ichigo, Ichigo... - su abrazo se volvió mas delicado y acerco su cabeza a el - te he extrañado, estos dias..  
pense que me habías olvidado. - lo dijo en voz baja, apenas audible.

El no sabia que hacer, no es que la hubiera olvidado, no es que no fuera importante para el; es solo que la vida se había encargado de separarlos. Y sin embargo en ese instante en medio de la calle, en pleno día, en ese dia tan común, el la habia visto, había corrido tras ella y se habían encontrado.  
Lucia como la recordaba, solo que sin su mascara y con un lindo vestido azul cielo.

- Kurosaki-kun, Nell ... -

Ichigo alzo la vista. Era Orihime, parecía que lo había seguido después de que saliera corriendo del karaoke.  
Pero por alguna razón, ver su triste expresión le dolió.

- Inoue-san, yo... - Ichigo trato de decir.

- No, no te preocupes,- dijo negando con la cabeza- regresare con los chicos y les dire que estas bien.

Que había pasado?

_ Ichigo, esta todo bien? - Nell parecía preocupada, soltó al shinigami y se puso de pie. Ichigo la imito.

-No se, eso creo. - En verdad, estaba confundido

- Como sea, tengo un encargo, me debo ir, nos veremos luego Ichigo -

Y antes de que Ichigo pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, Nell se había marchado. Pelear a morir es mas facil que esto,  
pero el chico, después camino un poco, no tenia ganas de pensar, ni de hablar, fue y se sentó en las jardineras frente a unos aparadores y ahi se quedo divagando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era de noche y tenia que regresar a casa.

Camino un rato por las calles, el silencio era tranquilizante, aun no acababa de asimilar lo que habia pasado.  
en fin lo dejare para otro dia, que mas da, penso.

Llego a la entrada de su casa y cuando estaba apunto de abrirla, esta se abrió y ante el estaba...

-Nell? , que haces en mi casa?-

- Hola Ichigo, quee coincidencia -

- oni- chan, ya llegaste- Yusu se habia acercado a la entrada

- Ichigo, llegas tarde, ya se conocían ? - Ahora era karin quien le hablaba

- Algo asi ...- Que era lo que había sucedido?

- mmm.. Papa salio un rato, pero dijo que ella era la Sobrina del señor Urahara y que estaría trabajando por las tardes como enfermera asistente con nosotros, o algo así dijo -

sabia si preocuparse por los pacientes o por que nadie encontraba rara la situación.


	3. Chapter 3

No sabia si preocuparse por los pacientes o por que nadie encontraba rara la situación.

-Bueno, es tarde, yo me retiro... hasta luego Ichigo - Nell miro a Ichigo y desvió la mirada al instante -Hasta luego chicas-

Se despidieron de la joven y ella se fue. Ichigo se quedo pensando.

- Yuzu, Karin, regreso en un rato -

Camino a grandes pasos y se emparejo a peliverde. - espera - dijo el.

- Ichigo.. - parecía un poco sorprendida y aliviada a ala vez. mas animada, y el mas confundido.

- Te acompaño a casa, con Urahara supongo yo? -

Ella asintió con la cabeza y ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio.

- Como regresaste ? - después de unos minutos Ichigo se atrevió a preguntar.

- Es en verdad eso lo que te importa y no el por que? - El se detuvo en seco. Ella lo vio y se quedo de pie a unos pasos de el. No era así.  
En verdad sabia por que, o quería creer que era lo que el pensaba. mas no sabia como preguntárselo.  
Y si se equivocaba?  
Había pasado tanto tiempo.

- lo siento Nell, soy un idiota -

Nell sonrió y se acerco a Ichigo a abrazarlo. Adoraba abrazarlo, y sentir su calor, su cuerpo y de alguna forma a Ichigo también empezaba a gustarle.

- lo se eres un idiota, pero un idiota muy lindo -

...

-vine por ti-

Ichigo se ruborizo un tanto e intento articular palabra alguna pero no pudo, solo siguió en la misma posición por unos segundos mas,  
hasta que la chica lo soltó y empezó a caminar solo volteando a ver un momento como diciendo, que haces aun ahí de pie? sígueme.  
El aun aturdido camino hacia a ella.

Antes de darse cuenta estaban frente a ala tienda de Urahara. Ella se despidió de el y desapareció tras la puerta del local.

El grio sobre si mismo y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa.

Después de llegar a su casa y esquivar a su padre, subió a su cuarto y se tiro en su cama. Recordó cuando se llevaron a Orihime a hueco mundo y fue por ella. fue por la chica y conoció a otra chica que deseo proteger también con su vida.  
Era lo mismo? los mismos motivos y los mismos sentimientos?

Siguió un rato así hasta que se quedo dormido.

Despertó por la mañana con los gritos de kon, para darse cuenta que ya era tarde. Salio corriendo ignorando al peluche y al ataque de su padre.

Cerca de la escuela oyó que lo llamaban.

- Kurosaki-kun -

Se detuvo.

- Inoue-san, también te quedaste dormida ? - retomaron su andar apresurado.

-jaja, si algo asi, tenia muchas cosas en mente -

- si te entiendo- se rasco la cabeza, en verdad la entendía.

Llegando a penas a tiempo, entraron al aula y tomaron sus lugares. Todo parecía normal, Tatsuki conversando con Inoue y Rukia, Chad y Uryu en silencio

como suelen estar y Keigo haciendo escándalo.

La profesora entro y luego de saludar a los alumnos.

- Chicos, tengo un anuncio tenemos una estudiante transferida -

Are, are, pensó Ichigo, por que sospecho de quien se trata.


	4. Chapter 4

La profesora entro y luego de saludar a los alumnos.

- Chicos, tengo un anuncio tenemos una estudiante transferida -

Are, are, pensó Ichigo, por que sospecho de quien se trata.

-Pasa por favor- indico la maestra

La chica entro, Ichigo miro incrédulo e inmediatamente Chad, Uryu, Orihime y Rukia miraron a Ichigo.

- Ichigo, no es ella... - Chad murmuro a su amigo.

- Es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Lisa Yadomaru -

-Bueno lisa, podrías sentarte... -

No termino la frase cuando Lisa se había acercado a Ichigo, todos en la clase se le habian quedado viendo.

- Hola Ichigo, podrías devolverme la revista erótica que te preste hace unos días ?- Dijo haciendo énfasis en erótica.

La cara de Ichigo estaba rojo explosivo, se quería tirar de la ventana, todos lo miraban y susurraban.

- Pe.. pero de que hablas, tu no me has prestado nada, - le grito aun rojo - ya déjame en paz y siéntate -

Lisa no dijo nada, se acerco mas a el, movió un poco su escritorio y se sentó en sus piernas sin que el pudiera hacer nada.

- así esta bien Ichigo? - se recargo en el y cruzo las piernas. El estaba prácticamente en shock.

- Ichigo, parece que es otro de tus raros amigos, pero podrías pedirle que tomara asiento en un escritorio y no en ti? - La profesora

hablo amenazadoramente.

Lisa exhalo, se levanto y tomo el lugar a tras de Ichigo que estaba vació. Uryu lamento estar enfrente hubiera sido divertido ver en primera fila la cara de Ichigo Chad que estaba al lado de el lo palmeo en consuelo. Orihime y Rukia que estaban un poco adelante seguían mirando curiosas.

Al termino de la clase apenas salio la Profesora del salón Ichigo volteo tomo a Lisa de una mano y salio corriendo con ella de ahí Se dirijo a la azotea. Tenia que actuar, saber que estaba pasando. No tenia previsto esto. En que estaba pensando el maldito de Shinji al dejar a Lisa ir a clases ?, lo mataría en cuanto lo viera.

Por un momento pensó que quien atravesaría la puerta seria..

- Que esta pasando Lisa? - soltó su mano. Se apoyo en las rejas y la miro fijamente . - Creí que volverías a las Soul s. con los demás-

- por que creíste eso? -

-Por que no hay un motivo real por el que permanezcas aqui cierto? - Rukia estaba parada en la puerta. La seguían los chicos.

- Rukia, no tienes por que decirlo así - Orihime intervino, en cierto modo ella estaba de acuerdo con la chica kuchiki, pero no quería sonar agresiva.

-mmm... es cierto no tengo motivo para quedarme, pero tampoco tengo motivos para regresar. - contesto mirándolos con su misma expresión seria.

- a si que pensé que podría ser divertido venir aquí y pasar el tiempo, es todo - sonrió malvadamente - bueno y es divertido molestar a Ichigo -

- bueno si es todo, creo que podríamos comer ya? no les parece? - Uryu se acomodo las gafas y se sentó cerca de Ichigo.

Ichigo extrañado por la intromisión de Uryu se sintió un poco agradecido, eso podría distraer los ánimos y bajar la tensión del momento.

- Kurosaki- kun trajiste comida? - Orihime pregunto, aprovechando la situación creada por el quincy, ella dos almuerzos, podría ser eso una buena situación.

- ahora que lo mencionas - Ichigo cayo en cuenta, que con las prisas de esa mañana no tomo su desayuno. Miro el almuerzo de Orihime, lucia un poco mas grande de lo usual, tal vez... . considerarlo es riesgoso, miro a Chad buscando ayuda, miro a Uryu y a Rukia. Todos evadieron la mirada.

Lisa parecía entre seria y divertida con la cara de Ichigo.

Demonios...  
bueno por mas raros que fueran los gustos de Orihime no podrían estar tan mal o si?

- Veras Orihime ... - su estomago rugió, ok ke mas da una o dos horas en la enfermería, no serian malas - supongo que..

- ! Ichigo ¡ - el grito no no solo lo hizo mirar a el a la entrada de la escuela, que podría ser vista desde donde estaban.

- ! Ichigo, olvidaste tu almuerzo en casa ?- La chica llevaba una blusa café claro, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul claro y unos tenis.

Encima una bata blanca y su cabello inusual de color verde ondeaba ligeramente con el viento.

- oohh, tu novia a caso Ichigo? - pregunto Lisa

- Ichigo, no es ella Nell ? - Chad pregunto a su amigo.

ok. debía matar a Shinji y ahora a su viejo.


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por leer, lamento si me tarde un tanto en volver a publicar pero aqui esta otro cap, gracias en serio y agradecería reviews, para saber que tal les parece lo que hago y como lo hago

GRax otra vez.

* * *

Encima una bata blanca y su cabello inusual de color verde ondeaba ligeramente con el viento.

- oohh, tu novia a caso Ichigo? - pregunto Lisa

- Ichigo, no es ella Nell ? - Chad pregunto a su amigo.

ok. debia matar a Shinji y ahora a su viejo.

Ichigo se dio la media vuelta y salio corriendo. Bajo las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, tropezando y casi derribando a cuanto se le puso en frente. llego a la entrada y pudo ver a unos cuantos chicos mirando,  
Es guapa, que estará haciendo?, alcanzo a oir.

- Nell que haces aquí? - pregunto un poco molesto y sorprendido.

- dejaste tu almuerzo en casa, así que le pregunte a tu padre donde estabas y el me dijo muy alegre que podría venir a dejártelo - Nell le sonrió y le tendió la mano

con el almuerzo que llevaba. Ichigo dudo un momento pero tomo la comida y mostró un rostro un poco mas amable. Después de todo, se había tomado la molestia de

ir hasta el colegio a dárselo.

- eres la novia de Ichigo? - Ichigo no se había dado cuenta de que lisa estaba detrás de el.

- Novia? que significa novia ? - Nell pregunto curiosa.

Se le quedo viendo a Ichigo esperando una respuesta, el por su parte quería que la tierra se lo tragara, la gente empezaba a mirar.

- Es una persona que quiere mucho a otra persona y tienen un vinculo especial -

-Uryu tu también? - de hecho todos sus amigos lo habían seguido.

- una persona que quieres... - Nell se repitió a si misma. - Ichigo quieres ser mi novia? - Nell le pregunto inocentemente.

- eh? - Ichigo se había sonrojado un poco

- Kurosaki-kun -Orihime

El pelinaranja miro a Orihime, miro a Nell, miro a Lisa y a sus amigos, que se supone que debería decir. balbuceo algo antes de que milagrosamente sonara su

pase de combate y sin pensarlo dos veces saliera corriendo mientras gritaba ya volveré. Terminar con hollow no le tomo ni 5 minutos, pero no regreso a clases inmediatamente. Se sentó en un parque que estaba cerca de su escuela, por ser horas de clases estaba prácticamente desierto.

Suspiro un poco mas tranquilo tratando de analizar en que tantos problemas se había metido. Creo que no tener a Nell en la escuela es algo bueno por el momento, no se que haría para responder todas las cosas que se le ocurren o que decir cada que se me abalance.

Sintió una presencia, no estaba solo, alzo la mirada.

- Kurosaki-kun, esta todo bien? - Era Orihime.

- si, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar inoue - Ella siempre le inspiraba serenidad y paz. Su voz y su presencia lo tranquilizaban.

- El reiatsu del hollow había desaparecido hace un rato, pero tu no regresabas así que me preocupe y le pedí permiso a la profesora para poder salir, me alegra ver que estas a salvo -

Como no lo pensó hace un instante. Cualquiera de sus amigos era capaz de percatarse con facilidad de que Ichigo había terminado con el hollow, pero que no regresaba, en que estaba pensando? pensaba últimamente acaso?

-si, lo siento, tan solo decidí pasar por aquí y pensar un rato - se excuso el shinigami sustituto - pero todo esta bien no? que paso con Nell ? -

- mm, quedo desconcertada un momento y luego de dudar por un segundo accedió a dejarle tu almuerzo a Uryu y se marcho, menciono algo de tener trabajo -

Orihime estiro un poco los brazos - Solo que ya termino la hora de comer, deberás esperar un poco para comer lo que ella te preparo - su voz sonaba un poco triste.

-eh ? no, eso lo preparo Yuzu, ella solo me lo trajo - Por que respondí? que importancia tiene?.

- jaja, ok supongo que eso tiene mas sentido, no te imagino ni a tu padre ni a ti en la cocina - Orihime ser rió un tanto e Ichigo la imito - si quieres de vez en cuando yo podría prepararte algo -

- En serio ? no tienes por que molestarte Inoue , no quiero aprovecharme de ti -

-no es una molestia, seria divertido cocinar para alguien mas a veces - Dijo un alegre.

- ok, te lo agradecería - Ichigo no supo como decir no a esa dulce expresión, era imposible. Pero no estaba preocupado por lo que podría comer si no por que seria la primera vez que una chica le hiciera algo en especifico para el, no sabia si era preocupación, emoción o algo mas.

Ichigo se levanto mas sereno y animado, le tendió una mano a la joven y le pregunto - nos vamos, los chicos deben empezar a preguntarse donde estamos-

Orihime asintió con la cabeza, tomo la mano de Ichigo para levantarse de la banca y caminaron al colegio.

Nell miraba desde lejos y sin entender porque se sentía triste, giro sobre si y siguió su camino hacia la clínica Kurosaki.


	6. Chapter 6

Las clases terminaron al fin. De una forma u otra el grupo se habia desintegrado, Chad tenia que ir a trabajar, al igual que Orihime, Tatsuki tenia entrenamiento, Keigo estaba obligado a ayudar a su hermana, Rukia debía investigar el por que el repentino regreso de Renji a la Soul. s y Uryu había prometido ayudar a su padre en el hospital.

- Asi, que dime - Ichigo miro a la joven que caminaba a su lado - como terminamos juntos caminando a casa ? -

- cosas del destino ? - respondió la vizard al azar.

- destino ? jajaja, es mas fácil creer que es una conspiración tuya -

- tan interesada me crees en i que llegaría a ese punto ? - pregunto interesada Lisa.

Ichigo fingió burlarse y siguio caminando. Es normal quiso pensar, que los compañeros de clase camine juntos a la salida de la escuela, unas cuadras unos minutos tal vez, que charlen y hagan todo tipo de cosas de jóvenes,

pero...

- Cuanto tiempo planeas seguirme a casa? - Pregunto algo irritado Ichigo, estaba a unos metros de su casa y Lisa había seguido cambiando a su lado todo ese tiempo, no sera que también quería quedarse en su casa con algún tipo de truco o chantaje?, que acaso su casa era hotel o algo así?

- no, - negó la chica - no sera que eres tu el que me sigue a mi, adicto a revistas eróticas? -

- pero que dices maldita sea... -

- oh Ichigo, asi que después de todo si te gustan ese tipo de revistas, deberías ver la colección de Lisa, tienes muy buenas - Alguien caminaba hacia ellos.

- Love? - Ichigo lo miro casi preocupado.

- El mismo, y dime que prefieres pechos o cara ? - pregunto apoyando un brazo en el

- No creo que le interesen los pecho, nunca ha mostrado interés en Orihime o chicas similares - su Padre estaba apoyándose en el de el otro lado.

- Papa, pero en que momento? . de que chingados hablan?, yo no leo eso - dijo rojo tomate.

- así que las chicas de pecho normal o poco pecho tenemos una oportunidad contigo - Lisa dijo mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

- Me preguntaba si siquiera te interesaban los chicas, siempre te veía con Chad, con Uryu... y pasaba por aquí y los oi hablar de eso...

que feliz soy - Isshin estaba llorando mientras soltaba a su hijo - crecen tan rápido...

Ichigo y Love lo miraban bastante desconcertado...

- ya me veo con nietos corriendo por la casa y uno se tiene que llamar Isshi.. - Un golpe por parte de su hijo interrumpió sus palabras.

- de que hablas viejo, ni loco le pongo Isshin a mis hijos, que diga aun soy muy joven para pensar en eso -

- Vamos, Ichigo, nunca se es muy joven para plantearse ser padre, ademas ya no eres un niño - agrego Love

- y las mujeres tienen un instinto maternal nato - opino lisa

- como se tienen los bebes? - Todos miraron a quien preguntaba. Nell estaba De pie atrás de Ichigo, llevaba una bolsa de compras en las manos - Señor Kurosaki, ya compre las cosas que me pidio para la cena - comento mientras alzaba las bolsas que cargaba.

-mira los bebes se crean - Lisa empezó a decir

-ahhhhh - Ichigo interrumpio gritando y haciendo ademanes - no le expliques eso aquí en plena calle

- Pero ichigo no quieres tener hijos' -pregunto Nell

- ehhh.. pero que... -

Isshin se acerco a Love y en voz baja le pregunto si era cierto que la chica poseía una colección realmente buena. el con una sonrisa satisfactoria le dijo que si, y lo invito a verla cuando quisiera.

- Ustedes dos dejen de hablar tan sospechosamente -dijo el shinigami desviando la conversación - Ademas que hacen ustedes aquí? - señalo a los vizard

- yo ? regreso de la escuela - Dijo como si no fuera obvio Lisa

- y yo iba de compras, Hiyori me obligo a ir por varias cosas que necesitamos - Love comento resignado - Por cierto es un placer ser tus vecinos Ichigo - dijo señalando la casa de enfrente.

- oh demonios.. -pumm un buen puñetazo de su padre lo había impactado

- como puedes ver a la dulce Nell con las bolsas en la manos y ni siquiera ayudarle a llevarlas -dijo Isshin con su falsa ética.

- viejo, como me hablas de modales si estabas hablando de revistas eróticas - se estaba sobando la mejilla.

- estas bien Ichigo? - Nell se acerco a el por la derecha

- Creo que esta buen, pero debería asegurarme - lisa se acercaba por la izquierda.

- como que de momento su hijo se hace popular no le parece - dijo Love mirando la escena

- si, aunque no se de que le sirva eso - contesto el padre del shinigami

-ahhhh - Ichigo le quito las bolsas a Nell de las manos y corrió a su casa, abrió la puerta y se metió.

Todos miraron con cara de decepción al joven, excepto Nell, quien no entendía del todo la situación. Lisa Comento que iría a ver como estaba Hiyori, el que no la hubieran dejado inscribirse en el instituto de Ichigo por que aun parecía una niña, la tenia muy molesta. Lisa se despidió y entro a la casa, Love hizo lo mismo y se encamino a al tienda mas cercana. Isshin se dirigió a su casa seguido de Nell, quien le preguntaba un par de cosas. El pelinaranja dejo las bolsas en la mesa, saludo sus hermanitas y se fue a recostar en su cuarto. Es que acaso la gente no sabia lo que era la paz?

Se durmió un rato hasta que su hermana Karin le toco la puerta y le comunico que la comida estaba lista y que era su plato favorito, aun adormilado pero motivado por el comentario de Karin Ichigo se levanto de su cama y bajo al comedor. Las Hamburguesas lucian deliciosas. Agradeció y se quedo viendo. La joven espada esta sentada en una de las sillas y platicaba animadamente con Yuzu.

- , que haces siéntate, y prueba lo que cocinamos - Yuzu le dijo alegremente

-cocinamos? - pregunto cauteloso Ichigo

- si, Nell y yo - Yuzu estaba feliz de cocinarle a su hermano mayor, pero Nell? , si la cocina de Orihime era peligrosa como seria la de ella. Si quiera tenia la menor idea de lo que era la comida humana? como es que su casa seguía de pie? tal vez la cocina estaba en ruinas, pero en serio como diablos la habían dejado cocinar a ella?

Luego de pensar en rechazar en cenar e imaginar a su hermanita triste y a al otra regañándolo por ello, se sentó y algo temeroso probo bocado.

-Delicioso, -volvió a probar, una y otra vez - en serio esto esta delicioso. Miro a Nell y a su hermana, en verdad que bueno que sabia tan bien.

- Gracias Ichigo - Le sonrió la peliverde

- oh en serio esta bueno, Nell, serias una gran esposa - Le dijo Isshin a la joven espada.

- gracias - Nell dijo feliz, Ichigo que casi se atragantaba con la comida se había caído de la silla. y se ponía de pie

- y yo que papa, yo también cocine - protesto la pequeña

- ni de broma -gritaron tanto Ichigo como Isshin.

- pero... -

- Nada Yuzu, eres muy joven aun, - dijo Ichigo retomando su seriedad.

- Y Nell no tiene problemas para ser esposa ? -pregunto Karin quien había estado entretenida comiendo.

- pues... - Se puso nervioso- no es algo que tenga que decidir yo...

continuara...

* * *

GRacias por leer, espero les haya gustado.


	7. Chapter 7

Trabajo de mi

personajes de tite kubo...

Espero les guste la continuación

XD

* * *

- Vamos Ichigo no es para que te pongas así - Dijo en tono de burla Karin

- Ichi-nii -

- ahh, uno no puede ni comer en paz - Ichigo se levanto y se fue, pero inmediatamente regreso tomo su plato y se refugio en su cuarto.

- ay Ichigo, seras un idiota - Menciono Isshin solo viendo la escena sin intervenir.

Ichigo quito con una mano los libros que estaban en su mesa de estudio puso su plato y se sentó a terminar lo que le quedaba de comida, aun esta caliente pensó mientras degustaba el platillo. Termino de comer , se recargo en el respaldo de su silla y miro a la ventana, al cielo.

toc, toc.

Automáticamente volteo hacia a la puerta.

-Ichigo, estas bien? - Era Nell quien estaba tras la puerta - Dime acaso no te gusta que este cerca de tu familia, cerca de ti ? acaso te molesto ?-

Ichigo no dijo nada, asimilaba las palabras de la peliverde.

- No es eso y lo sabes, es solo que es complicado para mi, hablar de... bueno hablar de amor.. y esas cosas, como decirlo, no tengo idea ni de lo que estoy hablando. Me pone nervioso y feliz estar cerca de ti, me duele verte triste o lejos de mi, pero también siento eso por Orihime. Es confuso.

Ella siempre ha estado a mi lado, llorado y reído conmigo, apoyándome; Luego te conocí y experimente algo que no comprendo, te protegí y tu a mi, pero luego te perdí y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Mis amigos me apoyaron en mis momentos de debilidad y eso la incluye a ella, con su silencio decía animo, con su sonrisa cuentas conmigo-

Nell sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho cuando escucho el nombre de Orihime, por que? por que tenia que mencionar su nombre en ese momento. Ella quería averiguar sobre lo que el pensaba de ella y el hablaba de ella. Ni siquiera podia verlo a cara y confrontar sus palabras, una lagrima empezó a rodar por su mejilla y se retiro de ahi sin pronunciar otra palabra.

- Pero sabes, me sentí inmensamente feliz cuando te volví a ver - Ichigo prosiguió hablando sin darse cuanta de que lo hacia solo -de que tu estabas cerca de mi...

- Nell? - Ichigo se acerco ala puerta, giro la manija y abrió no había nadie. Considero salir e ir por ella, pero para que? era mejor no hacer nada idiota y enfriar su cabeza para evitar hacer algo imprudente.

Toda la noche no paro de pensar en la en sus amigos, en los shinigami en los vizard, por que le preocupaba tanto la palabra novia? No era algo raro o malo pero no se hacia a la idea por completo. Después pensó en las 2 chicas. Orihime, la ingenua y dulce chica que conocía desde hace un tiempo, que siempre era amable con el, recordó como sin vacilar planeo invadir Hueco mundo solo pro ella, para llevarla de regreso a su mundo; En hueco mundo libro duras batallas y ahi conoció a Nell, una relación bastante corta y rara, pero que habia dejado una profunda impresión en el.

El Estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella y viceversa. Pero si lo pensaba no había irrumpido en la sociedad de almas para rescatar a Rukia? no era similar su caso entonces? que acaso tenia que pasarse la vida rescatando a cuanta chica conocía?

Que era lo que significaba cada uno de esos actos para el y que significaba cada una de ellas para el.

Orihime, no quería verla triste y no quería lastimarla ; Nell, queria saber mas de ella y sabia que no soportaría verla salir de su vida otra vez... Asi estuvo bastante tiempo hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Se levanto de mala gana y se vistió como pudo. Saludo a Chad quien estaba llegando ala entrada en el mismo momento que el, Ishida ya estaba sentado en el salón de igual forma que Lisa , Rukia y sorpresivamente Renji. Orihime llego un poco después.

En el descanso.

- Como esta la novia Ichigo? - le pregunto Renji aguantándose la risa.

- jajaj, yo quería ser quien le preguntara eso - Alego Tatsuki quien los seguía rumbo al tejado, el usual lugar de reunión de los chicos.

- Debe estar feliz por que tiene mas de un pretendiente - le susurro Lisa

-Ichigo... - Era Orihime, acaso ella también haría un comentario como el del resto - esto.. mira aqui esta lo que prometí - y un poco cohibida le dio un almuerzo al pelinaranja. El se mostró un poco sorprendido, recordaba la platica con ella sobre comer algo de ella, pero no creyó que se lo tomaría tan enserio.

A diferencia de lo que uno podría esperar que los demás chicos estuvieran celosos de que una chica bonita le diera algo a un chico, Ichigo noto que lo miraban preocupado, y no solo los hombres, bueno excepto lisa, quien no tenia la menor idea de como era la comida que solía preparar la chica. Aun así tomo el almuerzo que la chica le ofrecía. Chad, Uryu y Renji le mostraban los pulgares en señal de buena suerte.

-Gracias Inoue - Dijo con un gesto amable, algo inusual en el.

Todos se empezaron a destapar su comida. Ichigo hizo lo mismo, era arroz blanco con fresas y una ensalada bañada en chocolate derretido. Que clase de combinación era esa. Con la mirada de todos encima y un poco asustado de su vana valentía tomo los palillos y probo su comida. No estaba tan mal como creyo, si bien estaba lejos de poder decir que era algo que volvveria a comer al menos no le provoco nauseas u otra cosa que lo hubiera avergonzado frente a todos.

Orihime lo miraba antenta esperando reacción alguna. El noto eso.

- esta muy bueno Inoue - Alago el shinigami sustituto ala ojigris.

- En serio ? - pregunto Renji con voz incrédula - quiero decir era obvio que era algo rico pero como luego era algo payaso ... -

- cierto Ichigo eres complicado - dijo Uryu

- Ichigo déjame probar - comento Rukia acercándose a el.

- yo también, quiero saber que tan rico esta eso.- Renji también le dijo

Ichigo dudo, si bien eso le parecía una exelente idea para desquitarse de ellos y no comer solo ese platillo, no pensó que eso le agradara a Orihime, lo mas seguro era que se había esforzado en cocinar eso para el y el no se podía dar el lujo de invitar a medio mundo a probar.

- lo siento, pero no, es mio - Respondió con una sonrisa de no me jodan por favor

- vamos Ichigo, solo un poco - Dijo Renji casi arrebantandole la comida

- dije que no - Ichigo uso la mano para alejar a Renji cuanto pudo y con la otra se acerco la comida a la boca y devoro lo mas rápido que pudo. - Aléjate Renji - dijo con la boca llena de comida - ya me lo acabe

- Que egoísta Ichigo - le reprocho La pelinegra

- Vamos, era algo que habian preparado para el, lo justo era dejarlo comer en paz- comento Chad quien intervenía por primer a vez

- Si quieren, puedo traer un poco para ustedes chicos - Comento alegre la linda Orihime.

- Yo quiero probar - Dijo Renji quien se había quedado con las ganas de probar

- Creo que yo también probare - Uryu se aventuro a decir

- yo estaré bien Orihime, prepara para ellos -Comento Chad, miro a Ichigo en complicidad, el ya había probado la comida Orihime con anterioridad y no habia resultado muy grata que digamos. Bueno al menos el pan que le solía dar era una excepción.

- Yo también paso, tu sabes que me gusta hacerme mi propia comida - Tatsuki le dijo preocupada por los inocentes chicos y mas por Ichigo, en que pensaba alentándola a ella y los chicos?

- mmm, yo si acepto, de todos modos se que Ichigo estará mas que feliz de comer mi parte en caso de un imprevisto - Comento Rukia contenta.

- les preparare algo delicioso - dijo ella animada - de seguro te encantara a ti también Kurosaki- kun - Eh yo también, pensó? el pelinaranja

- No te preocupes vives en una clínica de seguro encuentra algo que te sirva - le dijo en voz baja Lisa

Ichigo respiro resignado, y un poco relajado, no era tan mala como había imaginado, pero verla feliz lo hacia feliz a el también.


End file.
